


"You're everything to me."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 360MG format, Don't Post To Another Site, Early Relationship, Epistolary, I Love You, Love Letters, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Greg has been whispering "I love you" to Mycroft. Mycroft finally knows how to respond.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	"You're everything to me."

My dearest Gregory,

As I write this letter, you’re sleeping mere feet away in our bed and I cannot help but sneak fond glances at you. I still have difficulty believing you’re here, with me. Any moment, it seems, I’ll wake from this fantastic dream and find myself alone, again. It’s this disbelief that leads me to write. The permanence of ink and paper, I hope, will afix the following astounding facts of my life in my psyche.

Before I drifted off to sleep, you gave me a tender kiss and whispered, “I love you.” You assumed I was asleep, and, truly, I nearly was. However, I heard you.

I might not have believed my ears, but it was not the first time you’ve murmured your devotion to me. The last two nights we’ve spent together, I’ve heard those words. The first time, I thought I imagined it. The second time, I felt was due to the post coital bliss. This time we’d simply had a peaceful, enjoyable evening, relaxing after a hard week. “I love you,” you said, after an evening spent curled on the sofa, sipping scotch, and watching _Casablanca._

I’m a man of words. (Many words, I imagine you teasing me, in your gentle fashion I’ve grown to adore.) Despite all the words I have at my command, I find myself speechless when I want to tell you how much you mean to me. I awoke this morning determined to find a way to express myself fully. So I write these words.

Your love is the pillar against which I lean when the winds of evil attempt to push me down, and it is the rock on which I stand when the murky waters of self doubt threaten to drown me. Your love buoys my soul, lifting it above the petty insults of the world, and it cradles my heart, providing security and safety unlike that I’ve ever known.

I love you. You’re everything to me.

What I give to you, I may never fathom. I dearly hope my love brings to you as much solace and surety as your love brings to me.

With gratitude,

Mycroft


End file.
